Henri Samedi
by dreamjanus
Summary: Harry has died, 3 times by the age of 11. His death adviser has been fired and replaced. Harry is returning in time, reborn and with a new name. He is Henri Samedi, the charge and adopted son of Baron Samedi, leader of the Voodoo Ghede of Death. What does Voldemort fear more than Dumbledore? Manipulative but good Dumbledore. Rated for Language...
1. Henri Samedi - Prologue

**Henri Samedi**

**A/N**

The idea for this story started out as a modified version of Reptilia28's challenge and I will give credit to the writers who took the challenge and completed the work. BUT after I wrote to Reptillia28, explained me idea and the response I received was "Whatever", I changed my idea and evolved the story in my own way.

Harry will evolve into a Super Harry and a Godling Harry, but it will not be immediate. This is a pre-Hogwarts up to 5th year. No real Bashing, Dumbledore will be Manipulative but overall good man, who has had his plans stomped on by the changes in Harry's life.

The story is set 10 years later than in canon, not for reasons of technology as in some stories, but in National and International events that happened between 1990 and 2005, which will be used as part of the story itself.

If you don't like any of these concepts, please go elsewhere.

**Prologue**

Eleven year old Harry's underdeveloped and underfed body became instantly aware. The first thing he realized was that he did not hurt. The second thing he realized was the he was standing on something moving but he could not move his body. His head was free to move as he wanted but nothing else worked. The last thing Harry realized was that he was not scared and felt like he was wrapped in a warm comfortable blanket.

He saw that he was not alone, there were several other people traveling with him. He could not make out specific faces, but he saw, men, women and children all traveling with him. He then looked down at what was moving. He found that he was standing on a moving path of color. It slowly changed from color to color, up and down the spectrum.

The pathway was moving them toward a massive building. Hundreds of other bridges also moved toward a building that Harry could only compare to an office building. He noticed that the building went several stories up and down from his point of view. The levels below were obscured by clouds and the levels above reach further than he could see, also fading into clouds.

One strange thing Harry found was that there were white and gold escalators coming from the sky connecting to every level to the left of the paths. On the right were black and red escalators descending into the clouds below.

As he neared the building, Harry blinked and the next thing Harry knew, he was sitting in an office of some sort. He was sitting across a desk from a dark skinned man wearing a dark purple suit, white shirt and a purple and white silk top hat. The man had a pair of mirrored sunglasses with one of the lenses missing. They were pulled down on his nose as he said "Petit, vous créé une tempête de merde avec les panthéons"

When the man realized that Harry did not understand him, he snapped his fingers and repeated himself, but this time Harry heard "Little one, you sure created a shit storm with the pantheons".

Harry cringed and tried to shrink into himself.

"Oh no, dear child, it was fucking hilarious!" The man explained and then began laughing. His baritone voice seemed to be like rolling thunder, but at the same time comforting to Harry.

"The Celtics, Norns, and the Romans were the loudest. Bridget and Juno actually started hair pulling until Freyja bitched slapped both of them. The Chinese and Japanese as well as the Greeks also added in that they wanted you." The man paused to wipe an imaginary tear from his eye. Finally after all the hall was tore to hell, the Koreans of all things, suggested a third party deal with you, so you got me now."

"Huh?" Harry responded in complete confusion.

"Ah shit, you as confused as fuck, hum?" the man said and then smiled. "I'll start at the beginning then."

"Your previous Death agent has been reassigned and the other powers that be, got in to a fight over who would replace the previous agent." He then extended his hand and said, "I am known as Baron Samedi, The Voodoo loa of death, crossroads, healing and sex." He leered at the last word, but then realized Harry was too young to care about that yet.

"Am I..I..DEAD!?" Harry screamed.

"Yes, little one, but it is not the first time and it will not be the last time" The Baron replied bluntly.

Harry hiccupped a sob away as he realized what the man had said, "not..the..first..time?" He asked slowly.

"No Harry it is actually your third time" He then explained, "That is what has everyone here so upset. Most people don't have that many unapproved deaths in their whole existence, let alone in the first eleven years of their life."

"How did I…" Harry tried to ask.

"This time or the times before? Samedi asked.

Harry just nodded numbly. He honestly wanted both questions answered.

"Well the first time you died was the night that your parents died." He began to explain. "While the Killing Curse of the "Wandies" did bounce back and hit ole Tommy-boy Riddle, the energy knocked you into the wall and you died of brain damage."

Harry nodded in understanding; He remembered that Hagrid had told him about how his parents really died.

"The second time was another head injury, you fell out of a tree, that bitch Marge Dursley had that damned mutt, 'Ripper' tree you in. You hit the pavement hard." The Baron continued.

"This last time," he began but Harry interrupted.

"I remember that one." Harry said bowing his head, another tear leaked out of his eye.

Vernon had shot him with a shotgun moments after he returned to Privet Drive with his school supplies. The last Harry remembered was the large man yelling about freaks.

Harry was so glad that he had Hagrid return that beautiful snowy owl to the store. He could tell it hurt the man when Harry asked, but Harry would rather not have the life and death of such an innocent creature on his mind and heart. Now he was even happier that he had requested it.

"Well it has been agreed that you cannot remain in that place any longer. There are several of us that believe we owe you a better childhood" The Baron explained, "So you are going to get it."

"What about Hogwarts?" Harry asked. He actually was excited to go to the school and learn magic.

"Oh you will be going there if you still want to learn "wandie" magic after we are done with you." The Baron said calming the young boy. "But that will not be for a'while, I am sending you to learn Voodoo and nature magic, also known as Wicca, for a little bit."

He then smiled again, adding, "You may not like what we are goin' be doin' to ya', at firs' any ways."

"What?" Harry asked.

"We are going to make it so that you are taken to New Orleans, Louisiana in the United States." The man explained softly, "We are going to give you to a woman who will be your mama in all but blood. She will give you a good childhood and in nine years, you can go to Hogwarts if you want."

"Nine years, I will be too old then!" Harry whined.

"Oh no little one, you are going back in time to six months after you went to the Dursley's. I will force that woman to take you where you need to be, and that way Vernon Dursley won't be laying another hand on you." The Baron said coldly. In that moment Harry got a glimpse at the real Baron.

The man's face was covered in a shadow and when the shadow lifted his face was that of a skull with a cold emptiness in the eye sockets. His hands were replaced by thin pale bones. In that moment Harry was glad he had not upset the man.

"The woman you will be having as your new family is called "Mama Renee", she is one of the Voodoo elders in the parish, never had any children, but wanted some. She always mothers the area children." The Baron began to explain.

"She will teach you what you need to know about Voodoo," He then paused. "But know this, you may be Harry James Potter son of a "wander" Witch and Wizard, but you is also going to be Henri René Samedi, The Baron's Boy.

The Baron smiled broadly but then noticed that the boy looked confused, scare and very pensive. He sighed and asked, "Did I go too fast for you?"

The newly renamed Henri nodded silently. His mind swirling with confusion and questions.

The Baron smiled and said "Then I will begin at the beginning." He took a deep breath and continued. "You, your memories and your magical core will be sent back to the April before your 3rd birthday. You will be given two more magical cores, though they will be of a different type than what you have now. Do you understand so far?

"Magical cores? Henri asked.

"Yes they are like the battery in an automobile, when you use magic it takes a bit from the battery to make the magic happen, but by resting, exercising and eating you gain that energy back. Your core, grows from the time you are born until you become an adult, then a couple of times in life it is given a larger boost. Your Wandie magic will be what you have now, plus the little bit you had as a two year old, it will be almost double by the time you are eleven again." The Baron smiled as Henri nodded in understanding.

"You are also getting what the American Magicals call a 'devotional' core and a 'natural' core. The devotional core just means you will be able to do Voodoo magic without draining your Wandie core, it will also grow as you get older. Your natural core will be smaller most of the time but it will grow the more you are in nature and the more you use natural or Wicca based magic." The Baron paused at the confused look on Henri's face. "It will be explained to you as you learn. Just know that while each of the cores can help recharge another, the magic cannot be combined."

"Do I got to be two again?" Henri asked, his voice almost a whine.

"Yes you do, it is so you can be a more or less normal chil', learn things that you are goin'a need and heal from the treatment those Dursleys did to yo'" The Baron's accent slipping as he explained.

Henri huffed but nodded his head.

"You are going to retain your learning that you have done so far, but your body is going to be a two year old, so some things are not going to be as easy to do." The Baron explained. "That being said, you may need help going to relieve yourself, but you will be able to excel in learning to the point that you may be able to skip several grades when you go back to school. You will just need to understand that your emotions are partially mental understanding and partially a body function and it will get frustrating for you."

Henri nodded again, slightly sad.

"When we return you, you will no longer be at Privet Drive, but on your way to a new life. The Baron continued to explain. "We are going to make it easy for Renee to adopt you, both in the magical world and the mundane. I will also make it so that Dumbledore and his people do not learn of you absence until it is much too late."

Henri nodded and relief finally showed on his face.

"I will be watching and visiting so you don't need to worry" The Baron said and then smile, "Remember you are Henri René Samedi, The Baron's Boy."


	2. Henri Samedi - Chapter One

**Henri Samedi**

**A/N**:

In the UK up until the law was changed in 1998, infants and small children did not need a passport of their own, when traveling with a parent or guardian. It will make sense later on in this chapter. Also do not know if the address I use in this chapter is real or not, If it is, it was on accident.

**Chapter One – 2 Dreams, 1 Death and a Return**

Renee LaDoux was an elder lady of sixty two years, the night she went to bed and had the dream of the child who would be her Henri. Her dark caramel skin shined in the moonlight as she prepared for her nightly rest. Her left eye, milky white with blindness contrasted with her dark brown right eye. She placed her glasses on the table beside her bed. The clear glass of the right lens contrasting with the reflective one on the left. Her deep purple robe followed quickly, finding its place on the rocking chair, whose permanent place was beside the small antique table. She was tired and wondered when she would get her final reward.

Renee had been called a Voodoo Queen for well over forty years and some had compared her to Marie Laveau, a notion Renee scoffed at, in her mind Marie Laveau's status as a Queen of Voodoo was unmatched, even by her own works. Renee did not even have the classic beauty that the other woman did.

Within moments of her head touching the pillow, Renee was in a place that both scared her and brought her peace. She was standing to one side of an old dirt crossroads that was near her grandparents' farm, she remembered from her childhood. In the exact center of the crossroad itself, was a man she recognized as 'The Baron'. She immediately bowed her head in reverence but quickly asked, "So is time from my final reward?"

The Baron's face split into a smile. He took off his glasses before responding "Not just yet cher, I am talking with you this way, so that we can take as much time as needed for this discussion. I have a blessing, task and responsibility that I would like you to take for me." The Baron began.

"If you take what I offer, I will energize you so that you feel years younger and give you between ten and fifteen more years to your life." The Baron continued.

"What must I do?" Renee asked softly.

"I am bringing you a child to raise, train and love." He explained. "He is already blessed as a 'Wandie' Wizard and I again blessed him as my chil' and another blessed him with natures magic. He be two nearly three in body, but his mind be years older. So he be needing schooling early, starting almost the day he comes to you."

"When is he to arrive?" She asked.

"He be coming from England, leaving very early in the morning tomorrow and the flying will take about fourteen hours, between there and here." The Baron explained. "I figure that the 'Wandies' will slow things down when he gets here, so it may be anywhere from a couple more hours to six hours later than that, for them to contact you."

"So either late tomorrow or early the day next" Renee confirmed.

"Oui," the Baron confirmed.

"As you say, so it is," Renee acknowledged. Her mind already filling with all the things she would need to purchase to take care of a two year old child. She never realized it when her mind took her into normal dreams.

~~o0o~~

Petunia Dursley was an unhappy woman and she knew it. The life she led was not the life she originally saw for herself, but until a few months ago, she had adapted and was slowly growing to accept it, until that dratted morning on November 1st, when she opened the front door and found the spawn of her sister, sleeping on her door step.

The boy was unnaturally quiet and overly observant. It unnerved her and Vernon both. She wished there was a way they could get rid of the boy and not have it come back to bite them, from _**those people**_. That was the last thing on her mind as she went to sleep that evening.

Petunia found herself standing on a street corner, the street was silent and empty, except for a strange looking black man standing in the center of the street itself. The man was in a purple suit, wearing a top hat of all things. She openly stared at the man for several second in shock, until…

"Hello Petunia Dursley nee Evans." The man said breaking her out of shock. "I have a deal for you. That will get your nephew out of your house forever. It will be done legally both in the mundane and the magical worlds. You will be protected from those in the magical world, until such time as they cannot do anything to change what is going to happen. Is this something you would like to happen?"

"What do I need to do?" Petunia asked.

"When you wake up, you will find an envelope with £6,000, an updated passport for you and your nephew's mundane birth certificate. You will make sure that your nephew has the necessities for a long trip, like formula, nappies, snakes and at least one set of proper fitting clothes. You will then take the next available plane to New Orleans, Louisiana in the United States. There you will have to deal with their magical government, simply tell them that you cannot take care of the boy and are delivering him to Madame Renee LaDoux of 3553 Crescent Court (504) 555-1234. They will have some forms for you to fill out and sign." The man explained. He then added, "The information is also in the envelope."

"After you are done doing that, either take a rest at a hotel or get on the next flight and return home. That is up to you. I will make it so that Dumbledore and his kind forget about you for several years. You need to be ready for him to finally remember you around the time your nephew would be going to _that_ school. When he arrives, just tell him everything that you did and why. I will make sure he never bothers you again." The man finished explaining.

"Who are you?" Petunia finally asked.

"Death," was the one word answer. It chilled Petunia to the bone and solidified that she would do everything asked of her. She then felt as if she was blacking out. The blackness remained until she woke early the next morning, she never did dream that night.

~~o0o~~

A few blocks away on Wisteria Walk, Arabella Figg had already turned in for the night with seven of her nine cats surrounding her in her bed. Mr. Tibbles as the alpha had the place of honor among the cats. He slept on the pillow next to his mistress. Arabella's sleep and that of Mr. Tibbles, Fluffy #3 and Buttercup deepened until all four met the sleep that they would never wake.

The next awareness Arabella had was standing on a garden path, which made a small cross roads as it intersected with another path. She was holding Mr. Tibbles, Fluffy #3 and Buttercup rubbed gently on her ankles.

The Baron stood at the center of the paths and said, "Welcome Arabella, to your just reward. I am sorry that it was required to remove you from the mortal world earlier than planned, but other needs and all that." He paused and then continued, "As a partial payment for your early arrival, I also brought your three favorite Kneazle/Cats to keep you company. I will also offer you a few special choices." He then wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they walked down the path talking, almost as old friends.

The next day, her body and the bodies of the three animals were found still in bed, as if resting. The remaining Kneazle/Cat mixed breeds were taken to a nearby animal shelter. Within a week all of them had been adopted. The area had an upswing of highly intelligent and protective cats for several generations afterward.

~~o0o~~

Petunia had followed the Baron's instructions, but only after waking and finding the envelope with the money and paperwork as had been described in her 'dream'. Vernon was confused as he woke to see his wife hurrying around their room putting her clothing in a small suitcase. At the first the man thought she was leaving him, but quickly learned differently when she noticed he was awake.

"Vernon, we have been given a way to get rid of that freak child, but it requires me going to the United States for a couple of days." Petunia explained.

"Well then we will all go." Vernon said without a concern.

"No!" Petunia almost screeched. "The trip for me and the little freak will not cost us anything, but if you and Dudders are included the price of the ticket is double and THAT would cost us money." She quickly explained about the envelope.

"Why don't we just drop him off in some alley and spend the money on something more important?" Vernon asked.

"GOOD GOD NO!" screamed Petunia. She then grabbed her chest and took a couple of deep breaths. "Vernon you remember how my sister and brother in-law were part of that hidden magical community?" Seeing Vernon nod, she continued. "Well apparently the freak is more freaky that even they were, he has caught the attention of Death, the person, apparently."

That comment was enough for Vernon Dursley, he moved his massive body off the bed with a quickness that belied his girth. "Then that freak must leave immediately" He agreed and began helping her pack.

Before heading to the airport, Petunia went to the nearest all night market and picked up, disposable diapers, a teething ring, some formula and a bottle. Just as she was heading to the register, she considered getting a toy to keep the boy quiet on the trip, quickly deciding on a squeaky dog toy ball, which looked enough like an infant's toy that no one would notice, unless they looked at it closely.

Two and a half hours later, Harry and Petunia were in the air winging their way to America on British Airways flight 137. The trip though airport security was surprisingly easy. The only issue was completely missed by Petunia and the other Mundanes, both passengers and airport staff. Petunia did not notice that when she passed through the metal detector a single amber light remained lit on the side of the machine. Unseen by any of the others, an older looking man shuffled out of a nearby door, tapped the machine with his wand, made a note on a clipboard and returned back through the doorway.

On the plane, they had the whole row of seats to themselves, Harry was in the seat next to Petunia. She had wisely brought one of Dudley's old car seats and Harry was strapped in comfortably. She was encouraged _strongly_ to feed him during takeoff, by two of the flight attendants. They explained that it helped stop him from being fussy due to change in pressure as the plane gain altitude.

The flight attendants and a few passengers noticed that Petunia was inattentive to baby Harry's needs and individually decided to _help_ Harry by encouraging the woman to do what she should. For the whole of the flight, both attendants and passengers took an inordinate amount of time to give both Petunia and Harry attention. As a very self-absorbed woman, Petunia took it as she was the focus and part of the perks of flying in Business class.

Once plane had landed in New York City, they were routed through customs. Once again a single amber light remained lit when Petunia and Harry passed through a metal detector. This time though it was noted and an alert was sent to the American Department of Magic. The amber light designated that a magical being passed through the detector. The alert that was sent to the ADM was that the magical was an infant or child in the custody of a Mundane. The alert also showed the final destination of the highlighted party, that way members of the ADM could contact them upon arrival.

The plane ride between New York and New Orleans was easier on Petunia, she knew her journey with the freaky boy was almost over. Twenty minutes from landing in New Orleans, little Harry's eyes flashed completely black for a fraction of an instant. In that moment, Harry James Potter two year-old's mind was replaced by the mind of eleven year old Henri René Samedi.


	3. Henri Samedi - Chapter Two

**Henri Samedi**

**Chapter Two –The USA**

Renee spent the day divided between talking on the phone with her friends and members of the Hounfour in hopes of either collecting needed supplies or to be told where to get them. When she told different ones that the Baron was blessing her with an infant, they did not laugh or doubt her words and created a large phone calling flurry that amassed hundreds of dollars' worth of items for the child. This included furniture, clothing for a boy up to 5 years old, diapers and similar needs as well as food.

Each person she called wanted to be notified when Renee went to gather him, but quickly agreed that her calling more than a couple of them would be too time intensive so Renee's friends decided to have her call one of them, who would call five and those five would call five each and so on. It was agreed that they would hold a grand party that weekend, so that the child had time to get used to Renee before being properly introduced to the Hounfour.

Seven women descended on Renee's house. Each taking a room and helping the elder woman clean and prepare the house, not only physically but spiritually for the new arrival. Each time a visitor would come to either drop off something or offer to help, one of the women would answer the door for Renee and direct the person in a proper manner. The men were sent to clean and clear the yard, making it more safe for a toddler, while the women were sent to the store for needed items or home to start cooking to help Renee in the coming days.

Renee herself was sent to her room and her private Hounfour (temple/shrine) and spent the majority of the day meditating and communing with the Loa. Her mind finally calming and being at peace the hour before she received the phone call that would change her life and the life of everyone around her.

~~o0o~~

The next time that Henri woke up, his soon to be former aunt was rocking back and forth nervously and the vibrations were shaking the next chair in which Henri and his car seat had been placed. The room was stark white, with no windows and a single metal door. The only decorations on the walls were immigration notices in various languages. The chairs were a hard plastic and groups of them were connected together by a common metal bar. A female immigration officer sat at a desk near the door reading a book and pointedly ignoring Petunia.

The door opened and two men and a woman all dressed in black suits entered the room. The first man was average height with grey hair and eyes. He looked at the female immigration officer and said, "Give us a minute."

Without a word the woman stood up and left the room. When the door closed, the woman in black locked the door from the inside, while the other man walked to the three cameras in the room and pulled the data cable from the back of each of them. When they were done both of them returned to their positions, standing one step behind and at the side of the older man.

"Petunia Dursley nee Evans?" The elder man asked.

"I am she," Petunia responded, now even more scared than before.

"I am Agent Hill, and this is Agent Kent" the man introduced himself and the male agent. He then pointed at the female and said "This is Agent Healer Shell, we are with the New Orleans Department of Magic. We need to check why you are transporting an obviously magical child over international lines?"

"The boy is my nephew, his name is Harry James Potter, his parents…"Petunia began to explain.

"We know who Harry Potter is," Agent Hill interrupted. "How did you come to be in possession of him?"

"His mother is my sister, Lily Potter nee Evans, we found him in a basket, on our front doorstep on the 1st of November with just a note pinned to his blanket." Petunia explained and then an emotion burst. "We can't take care of him, we are normal folk and…"

For the next fifteen minutes Petunia explained everything, from the fear of magic, to their fear of Dumbledore and what the others would do, to her dream and directions. When she got to the point of the being that called himself 'Death', the agents interrupted and asked her to describe him to them. It was at that point the healer pulled out her wand.

The group of agents each noticed the flinch that Petunia gave at the sight of the wand. They realized how fearful the woman really was about magic. The Healer turned to Harry and cast a short series of diagnostic spells on the toddler. As the results came back she gasped in shock.

"Hey boss, you got to see this," She said casting the last spell a second time so her superior could see the results.

The spell she cast, they all three knew was to check the condition of the magical core. The results were doubly shocking. So shocking that each of the agents cast their own spell to confirm it.

The first and greater shock was that the boy not only had the expected core, positioned in the solar-plexus region, but a second was in the center of the boy's small chest and a third was near the center of his forehead. Each one of them with a distinctive color and energy output. The expected core was emerald green, while the chest core was royal purple and the forehead core was light pink.

The second shock was that size and power output of the lower two cores. The expected core was stable and held roughly the power of a 1st or 2nd year student. The second core was also stable and held power nearly as strong. The highest core held the energy that was expected of a two year old child.

"With what we were told boss," Agent Kent began, "I would figure that the purple core is like some of those Devotional Voodoo mundane people got and the other is like some of those Nature Wicca mundane's have."

"Be that as it may, we need to verify with the Brits if they are willing to release him to the US." Agent Hill countered. "What name would we put on the paper away?"

Just then a very attentive Henri spoke clearly, for a two year old, "I, Henri René Samedi!" Just before rubbing his eyes with his tiny fists.

After a few chuckles about the obviously tired toddler's outburst, paperwork was created that in legal jargon asked for the British Ministry of Magic's approval that one 'Henri René Samedi' formally Harry James Potter to be placed up for adoption and receive American Citizenship.

Agent Hill rushed the paperwork to a nearby office that was connected to an international government floo. "Great Britain, Ministry of Magic, Children and Family Department!" He yelled moments after throwing a small amount of floo powder into the small fireplace.

~~o0o~~

A disgruntled Assistant Junior Undersecretary sat in the office of Children and Family Department, in the Great Britain's Ministry of Magic. The Squat woman was upset because she had to work the late shift. The fact that she only had begun in the position two months before was lost on the woman. She had plans and dreams that did not include sitting at that desk in that small department, even if it was connected directly to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement or DMLE. She hated children and make matters worse, the majority of those that she was forced to work with were, half-blood or worse, Muggleborn.

The floo flashed and an international dispatch flew out. It landed primly on her desk. With a loud and long sigh, Delores Umbridge opened the package. She quickly skimmed over the message and found that the missive was about some department wanting to know if a 'Henri René Samedi' was eligible to be adopted and given citizenry in their country.

Delores stopped reading at that point, her mind trying to find any information about the Samedi family. To her the whole name sounded French anyway. What did she care about Frenchy who was probably a half-blood or worse a half-breed. She did not notice the country it was from nor did she read down further in the paperwork to find out that it was about 'Harry James Potter'.

Without thinking and without following proper protocol, the disgruntled witch stamped the request approved and then wrote what she thought was a scathing note to the offending department.

Her note was quoted for years with the one statement that the Americans thought funny, "Don't bother us again with frivolous requests about people who do not matter." A comment that she, the minister of magic and Albus Dumbledore would seriously regret in the future.

~~o0o~~

"May I speak to Madam Renee LaDoux please? A male voice came over the telephone.

"Is this about lil' Henri?" A woman asked, excitement in her voice.

"Well, Yes…" Responded the male voice.

The sound of a phone crashing to floor filled the receiver, followed by the voice of the woman screaming in joy, speaking in French, English and at least one other language the caller did not recognize.

The phone was heard being picked up and a deep male voice answered, "Where do we need to go? We will bring her to you. What information does she need?"

~~o0o~~

Petunia had been released to a nearby hotel, her ticket confirmed and seat verified for the earliest flight back to the United Kingdom. She was free to use the facilities of the hotel, but she was ordered not to leave the grounds. Her guardianship rights had been canceled in the Magic World and as such were also canceled in the Mundane World. She had been declared _**'persona non grata'**_ or an unwanted person, by both the magical and mundane governments of the United States of America. Through marriage and birth that declaration also included Vernon Dursley, Marge Dursley and Dudley Dursley.

Henri was moved to a nearby office, given a diaper change, which embarrassed the older mind of Henri and some juice in sippy cup. The office was much smaller and cozy compared to the holding area he and Petunia had previously been held. A nice smiling woman remained in the room and watched Henri. She even took time to talk and play with him.

One hour to the minute after the phone call, the door to office opened and two men and women led an elderly lady into the room. They were all dressed in colorful, yet tasteful clothing. The women each had their hair hidden in white scarfs. The elder lady had her hair completely hidden in a mass of multicolored scarfs known as a Tignon. It was a subtle way of showing that she outranked the others. Henri would learn over the years that Renee never left the house without her head covered in such a manner.

The three magical agents stood off to one side observing.

The moment Henri saw the elderly woman a slight haze covered his mind and he then spoke, "Mère Renée, je suis ici, s'il vous plaît me chercher. (Mother Renee, I am here, please pick me up.)"

The women all gasp at the perfect diction that the toddler had as well as him speaking in perfect French. Renee smiled at the boy and with a wink asked, "Donc, vous parlez Français mon petit homme, ou est-ce un petit truc du Baron Samedi? (So you speak French my little man, or is it a little trick of the Baron Saturday?)"

Henri smiled the smile that only the very young can do and responded. "I Baron boy." He then scrawled frustrated with his lack of ability to speak properly and repeated, "I…am…the…Baron's…boy". His face then returned to the smile and continued, "My words, Baron speech, I learn asleep."

Renee swept the small boy out of the car seat and snuggled him to her. She and the others all realized what he meant. The though behind the words were Henri's but the Baron made them French and Henri was learning to speak French as he slept.

Renee gently placed a finger on Henri's nose and said, "In your French, what do you want?"

Henri smiled and softly said, "Accueil, nourriture, sommeil. (Home, food, sleep)"

Renee tapped his nose and said "S'il vous plaît Henri, S'il vous plait (Please Henri, Please)," She gently rebuked the tired boy's manner.

"Oui , S'il vous plait (Yes, Please)" Henri responded, rubbed his eyes and then laid his head on her arm. He was asleep within minutes.

The agents quietly introduced themselves. A few moments later Agent Hill and Agent Healer Shell left the room. Leaving Agent Kent to deal with the paperwork.

The paperwork placing Henri in Renee custody was quickly dealt with. Renee was informed that they would be observing Henri for some time and because of his uniqueness, all medical needs would be dealt with by them. She was given a folder of information, which had a subtle mundane repelling charm on it, so that no one but Renee would be able to open or read it.

"Do you have any questions Madame LaDoux?" Agent Kent asked. His voice soft so to not wake the sleeping Henri.

"No l'agent magique Kent" Renee responded. Though the title was incorrect, the use of it stuck for agent Kent. He would find over the next decade that all of the people around Madame LaDoux and Henri Samedi used that title and refused to use any other. It would not be for another fifteen years that he would find out why.

~~o0o~~

Two hours later, Henri was safely in his new home, in his new bed, with a full tummy and sound asleep. While having a nappy change was rather embarrassing, and before his nightly bottle, he was introduced to one of life long favorite foods, homemade sweet potato pie. He was also given crawfish and shrimp beignet. He was not sure what that was exactly, but he liked it. Now with a full tummy he sleep, unaware that he would have several visitors that night.


	4. Henri Samedi - Chapter Three

**Henri Samedi**

**A/N:**

Starting with this chapter until he is headed to Hogwarts, each chapter will represent at least a year, if not two in Henri's pre-Hogwarts life. The chapters will be considerably longer than the ones before it. Also be aware that these chapters will have micro and mini cameos and/or cross-overs, they are too small to be considered true cross-overs though. Some will be obvious and other subtle.

This chapter begins roughly the same time as the previous chapter ended.

He will be meeting and getting something from several gods/goddesses in this chapter. Some of the things will be take time to manifest, others will be nearly immediate. Henri is a godling and will have to grow into his own power and his place not only at Hogwarts but the world and universe. In this story Henri is going to be looked at as an extremely gifted person, with the benefit of an extra nine years of learning and memories, who would not be. Unlike in other stories, my own included, he is going to develop into Super!Henri and godling!Henri over time and yes he is going to have some issues and limitations. I just might make Brussel sprouts his version of Kryptonite.

**Chapter Three – Henri Age: 2-3**

Little Henri's sleep that first night in his new home was both restful and exciting. Restful in that his body was able to get the much needed rest that it needed, exciting in that moments after he began to dream, his mind was drawn elsewhere. The elsewhere that He traveled to, was the spiritual plane home of the Ghede, a mausoleum style mansion. Henri arrived in what he later found out was the front hallway. When he arrived he was met by group of people, most of which were unexpected.

Henri noted a woman standing beside the Baron, her appearance was a more feminine version of his, so Henri suspected she was his wife. Across the room from them were four people. Two of the people stood near each other, while the other two stood a noticeable distance from them and a respectful distance from each other. To say there was an obvious difference between the four unknown people was an understatement.

The first individual Henri noticed was a robed covered being, whose face and overall form was cloaked by the robe itself. Almost the first thing he noticed about them was that they were hovering a few inches from the floor. He could not tell if they were male or female.

The second individual was a black hair and eyed woman, who appeared to be wrapped in living, moving shadows. Henri noted that her face held both a softness and a hardness in equal measure. She also was floating above the floor.

The third person was another woman who also had dark hair and eyes but hers were brown not black. This woman was dressed in what Henri thought was a classical Greek toga made of white and gold. Strapped on her back was quiver of arrows and a bow, both gleaming gold. She was standing firmly on the floor, her feet an obviously calculated distance apart, She was wearing sandals that laced up almost to her knees.

The fourth person was a man and the first that Henri recognized. He wore a winged hat on his head, a white toga and had winged sandals on his feet. If Henri had not notice the tense feeling in the room, he would have laughed as the man kept bobbing up and down. His winged sandals would touch down on the floor and then almost immediately take off again. Of the group he looked the most uncomfortable with the situation.

The woman dressed nearly identical to the Baron was the first to notice that Henri had appeared. She smiled at the boy and said in stilted English, "Well damn it is nice to finally meet you mon enfant special (my special child)" finally slipping into a lyrical French. "Je suis maman Brigitte, pense à moi comme votre troisième mère.(I am mama Brigitte, think of me as your third mother.)"

The shadow wrapped woman then spoke, "So this is the boy then?" Her voice a neutral sounding alto, without any emotion in her voice.

"Oh yes, he is the boy." Responded the robed individual, who Henri realized was a male, due to the rich bass voice that emanated from the robes. "I have met him before, though the child does not remember the meetings."

Henri now looked terrified and in truth he was beyond that and his magic began to react. A green and purple energy flared out of his skin and swirled around him, attempting to protect him from harm. Meanwhile his physical body responded exactly the same, the energy lifting him several inches off of his crib mattress.

"Oh he is strong" The woman wrapped in shadows gushed, of course she would never admit to that emotion. She then smiled, a smile that was both soft and predatory. "Calm child, none here wish you harm." She then said, her words laced with a godly command.

Harry's magic obeyed to a point and diminished but did not completely fade. The fact that his magic did not fully dissipate shocked those present. They would never learn that it was due to a visitor who had snuck into Henri's new room and was visiting his physical body at that exact moment.

Without missing a beat the woman continued to speak. "I am Nyx." The meaning of Her revelation was mostly missed by Henri, who barely had a 5th grade understanding of Greek gods and goddess, let alone those called primordial or the pre-primordials such as Nyx. "I am shadow, I am night, I am darkness incarnate." She explained, not completely able to remove the annoyance from her voice. "We are here to see the child that has caused not only the Moirai but the all-creative such concern and worry." She then bent down slightly and looked deeply into Henri's eyes.

After a few moments she straightened her posture and said, "Henri Rene Samedi, formally Harry James Potter, I Nyx find you worthy of the life you have been returned to and the new path you are to walk." She then shocked the other gods in the room as she kissed his forehead, beside his scar. "I bless you with a taste of my power over shadows and darkness. May it cloak you and keep you secure, may it help you in that which you must do in the future, both known and unknown." Then without a word she disappeared in a vortex of darkness.

The robed man then spoke, "I am Thanatos, known to many as the Grim Reaper. My mother has found you worthy and I doubly so." The now named Thanatos spoke. He then touched Henri shoulder. A chill went through the young boy but nothing happened. "While you may be the adopted child of Baron Samedi, the Loa of Death, Crossroads, Healing and Sex. I claim you as a nephew." He then paused.

"I grant you two gifts and the knowledge that one day I will ask a favor of you." Thanatos continued. "The first gift is one you will not understand for many years to come and the second may seem to be equal curse as it is a blessing." He then stopped and said, "I wish to show you my face."

Henri walked closer to the man and peered up into the cowl of the robe. Another cold chill went through his body as he looked on the face of death. Henri would remember that the face was both cold and kind, forgiving and cruel but when asked years later, he would not be able to describe the face. It would not be for several years until Henri learned the full meaning of the gift.

"The second gift I give to you, is the ability to see the time of death for all creatures, great and small." Thanatos explained. He then touched each of Henri's eyes with a bony finger. For the third time a cold chill went through that small body. Thanatos then also disappeared without a further word.

Henri was quickly wrapped in a warm embrace from Maman Brigitte. She gently led the confused Henri toward the other visitors. "Henri, c'est Artémis et Hermès (Henri, this is Artemis and Hermes)" She introduced.

Henri did not know how to properly behave in front of true gods, so he tried to bow, only to be stopped by Maman Brigitte. She shook her head and said softly "Vous êtes un enfant de la mort, neveu récemment revendiqué la mort, vous devez être respectueux, mais vous vous inclinez à personne, (You are a child of death, newly claimed nephew of death, you must be respectful, but you bow to no one,)"

Both Artemis and Hermes nodded in agreement, though Artemis looked pained to do so. It was that moment that Henri began to even slightly grasp at what his new life would be like. It was the last time that Henri bowed for any reason. He may lower his head, but never bow.

Artemis did not care for men in general but this child was not yet a man, even though his mind was nearly a decade older than the body. She stifled a sneer as she spoke. Her voice emotionless and nearly cold, "Henri, child of the Voodoo's Ghede, I Artemis grant you three boons and require a favor to be asked in the future."

The Baron for the first time attempted to interrupt, but was quickly silenced as the goddess continued. "It shall not be a godly quest or anything of that nature, but it will be required of you." The Baron nodded his acceptance.

"Do you agree, child of death?" She asked.

"I do" Henri answered, his small voice trembled. His body's limitations not affecting him in this place.

"So be it" She responded. "I grant you the undeveloped skills of a true huntsman, a connection with the tree of willow and the ability of animal communion. Train them hard and use them well."

Henri's body glowed as his mind accepted the information given by the new skills, he would have to work his body to master the strength, dexterity and speed of a huntsman and greater understanding of all animals. It would be years before he understood what the connection to a willow tree meant.

Artemis took two measured steps backward and Hermes came forward. He had a large smile on his face and then winked at Henri. "I will grant you a total of five gifts and make only one request of you." He said, the smile never leaving his face.

"The gifts I give you are speed of foot, a desire to perfect your body for the fight, both in tumbling and fisticuffs. I bless your soul with languages and your mind with understanding of commerce." Hermes explained softly. His face then softened to a slight frown. "My request is simple, if you should ever cross paths with any of my mortal children, tell them this," He then whispered something in Henri's ear. The message sealed in his soul until it could be delivered. There was no compulsion to deliver it, but if and when he met a child of Hermes, the message would be released.

The moment he was done, an old man appeared in the center of the hall. His face was ancient and ageless, his white hair unbound and wild in appearance. Henri noticed that each one of the gods and loa bowed their heads in respect to the man, so he imitated them as well.

The old man walked up to Henri as if he were a man many years younger. He touched Henri's chin and gently raised his head, so they were able to see eye to eye. "I am Time and I have already blessed you once allowing you to come back to this point in time." He paused and then said. "I shall bless you twice more this night. Your maturity was snatched from you and rightly so, but I shall give it back to you a ¼ year for each year you live, until such time as your physical age aligns with your true age."

Time placed a hand on Henri's shoulder and continued speaking. "I further bless you with three hours and four minutes to stop, slow, reverse or forward time as you choose. Two minutes maximum at a time is your limit, use it well." He then simply disappeared. It would be another three years before Henri would fully understand the gift he had been given and the level of annoyance the limit would bring.

~~o0o~~

In the physical world, a darkly robed woman rushed into the yard of Renee's house. Her silent footsteps only slowed as she reached the front door of the house. With just the barest of thoughts, the front door unlocked and opened as she approached. She slipped silently into the house. Not even stopping to look around, the woman continued on her trek. She quickly arrived at the room little Henri was sleeping in, this door like the other opened at her approach.

As she entered the room, the woman lowered the hood of her cloak and walked sedately toward the sleeping child. Her aristocratic face framed by her dark flowing hair. Her form showed eternal youth and an equal amount of age as she passed through room, arriving at his bedside.

"Sleep well little one, allow yourself to rest, your shoulders are not ready for the new life that will be open to you soon enough." She whispered, gently moving a wisp of his hair from his eyes. "You should have been better protected as one of mine." Her eyes sparkling with momentary sadness.

She scrawled at the lightning shaped scar that marred his forehead. She raise her other hand, extending her index and middle fingers. She then stopped herself. "No, it is the duty of another to deal with _**that**_," She whispered to herself.

"Henri Samedi, formerly Harry Potter, I Hecate, mother of all magic, grant you three blessings and a gift." She said, her voice taking on a feeling of power. Her body and face then began to grow younger, she shrank to the form of a young girl.

"I grant you instinctual understanding of magic, light and dark, good and evil, natural, devotional and wizard." The young girl intoned as she touched his stomach, chest and forehead. He form then slowly began to return to adult version she had held before.

"I grant you an equally instinctual understanding of herbs, fungus and plants, both good and bad." She said touching his hands and closed eyes. It was at this moment, Henri began to lose control of his magic in the realm of dreams and his physical body responded in kind. If anyone had been awake, they would have seen an eerie light coming from Henri's room, but it was missed instead. After his magic returned to a more normal level, Hecate again changed. Her form becoming old, stooped and slightly shorter.

In a slightly raspy voice, she continued, "I grant you the feel of magic, with training you shall learn the different magics by their feel, heft and flow." She then stooped down and reached under Henri's bed.

After a few moments and more than one time reaching even further under the bed, Hecate pulled her hand and arm back. In her claw-like hand was a rapidly pulsing, moving and changing ball of blackness. She stood up, still holding the ball and spoke again. "I gift you with this familiar, may you be protected and protect each other."

In that moment, the blackness was no longer in her hand, but the small form a black kitten was there instead. Its eyes were as black as its fur. Its body was emaciated to the point of looking sickly or near death, but a sense of power surrounded it.

Hecate placed the kitten on the bed near Henri's shoulder. The cat sniffed Henri gently and then laid down beside his head. "Watch over him until his is ready." Hecate admonished. The cat's only response was a flick of its ear.

Hecate left the house the way she arrived, once out of the yard, she simply faded into the mist of the night.

That next morning kitten would be found sleeping, still in same place it had laid the night before. Much to the annoyance of Renee, both the cat and Henri got along fine. Later that day the cat was named 'Fourbi' by Henri. It would not be for another year, she would learn how appropriate the name was for the animal.

~~o0o~~

Henri was frustrated, no he was beyond that, but did not have the words for the feeling. It was now three days after he had arrived in Louisiana. His frustration, going to the loo. No he did not need help going, he was mentally eleven years old after all. The issue was every time he attempted to go by himself, his two year old hands would struggle to undo the diaper or in his mind, the nappy, before going. Unfortunately his equally two year old bladder could not always hold it and he made a few messes. What made it even worse was the reaction his new mother and her women friends had each time, it was utterly embarrassing to an eleven year old ego. Finally Henri had enough.

Renee was sitting in the kitchen talking with two of her assistants when little Henri marched into the room with scrawl on his face. It would have been cute, since he was only wearing a diaper, but the three women noticed the light of magical energy glowing in the boy's eyes. They realized he was upset.

Henri struggled with the nappy for a moment until it unceremoniously dropped to ground, leaving the two year old without clothes. Henri glared at the snickering women until they stopped. He then announced in a voice filled with power, "No more Nappy, PANTS!"

The women were shocked, but realized he was very unhappy with the diaper situation. It took them a few minutes for them to understand that the boy did not mean, long legged pants, jean or slacks, but he meant underwear. From that moment on, all diapers in the house disappeared and were replaced with proper underwear. Well proper for adults, among others, they did give him a pair that had a purple thing on them, which was supposed to be a dinosaur of some sort. Henri emphatically refused to even consider wearing them.

It was not until an hour after the incident that Henri realized how embarrassing the situation really had been.

~~o0o~~

The day before his welcome to his new home by the whole Community, Henri had another issue that he needed to deal with or it would led to embarrassment. This time he waited until Renee was along and tried the subtle approach. She was doing what appeared to be needle point when he crawled into her lap and started humming.

His being in her lap was comforting to Renee, she had been concerned that Henri was unhappy and was not responding like a regular boy. She moved herself and what she was doing to accommodate the boy on her lap. She completed the final stitch on a new Gris-Gris when she noticed the boy humming, she would have sworn she could hear ghostly drum following along with his humming. Instead of showing her concern, she asked, "Yes Henri, do you need something?"

Henri quit humming and the ghostly drum beats lingered just enough that Renee recognized them and finally realized what he had been humming, the Bardo of the Baron. He smiled up at her, kissed her cheek and then waved his hand over his small body.

"Two" He simply said.

Renee nodded, realizing he was not just listing his age. She smile when he pointed to his head and the smile dropped as he said, "Eleven."

Over the next hour they clarified and discussed that while Henri was physically two and had most of the weaknesses to go with that age, he was mentally an eleven year old and two year olds' toys were not right for him. It was then Renee realized that she would have to contact the members of the Hounfour and most if not all of them would have to scramble to not only return the gifts they had purchased for the boy, but replace them with more engaging selections.

That was the moment that Henri began developing his desire to learn, everything. Renee used that desire as a way for them to bond. Henri would be allowed to read any book that was available, he would have French and Latin lessons with her. It shocked her how quickly he picked up the languages. They also would begin the path of rootworking together, going on from there to conjure and beyond.

~~o0o~~

The ritual in the Hounfour confused Henri, but he enjoyed the drumming and the interaction with the various Loa. This stopped when he saw the spiritual energy of a giant snake enter the room and take over a man named Jean-Paul. The body's head turned slowly to Henri and then smiled. The smile was cold and very reptile-like.

"$$$You can understand me?$$$" The loa asked him in a hissing voice.

"$$$Yes$$$" Henri responded.

"$$$But you should not$$$" The loa continued. "$$$I am Damballa, little one, you have nothing to fear from me, little Baron$$$ He then bowed to Henri. An action that surprised everyone in attendance.

"$$$The mark has magic most foul, and through it you understand me.$$$" Damballa explained. "$$$I cannot allow it to continue,$$$" He then reached out and touched Henri scar.

The touch both burned with the hottest fire and coldest ice, but was over before Henri could even scream. The index finger of Damballa left hand was covered in a green inky black tar-like substance. Henri's scar was bleeding slightly. Henri's hand immediately went to the scar.

The Loa looked around and grasped a baby rattle with his other hand. The rattle was a blue thing that someone mistakenly had brought for Henri. Damballa touched the substance to the rattle and everyone watched as the rattle morphed and twisted into a hideous version of itself. He then violently shook the rattle and said in English "I will return this to you in the future."

"I freely give you the gift of speaking to snakes to you." Damballa said caressing Henri's face, small traces of energy flowing between them. "I so enjoy $$$talking with someone who can understand the true me$$$" He explained, starting in English and finishing in parcel.

Henri would never feel the pain of his mind being touched by the evil that was Voldemort.

The party that went on that night was talked about for years to come. Talk about the food, the dancing and of course little Henri. That was the night Henri danced his first Banda and ate his newest and longest lasting favorite desert, Beignets. A fried dough with powdered sugar.

Agent Kent had been invited and the l'agent magique, found he enjoyed himself. He was free to take pictures, videos and talk with whomever he wanted and most were very willing to talk to the man. The American Department of Magic had identified several different types of magic, above and beyond that of wand waving wizards, since the 1970's and Agent Kent was very interested in learning more about the different types. Eventually he even gained a small affinity for voodoo magic, though nothing compared to actual followers.

He asked for and received a small amount of time to talk with Renee about Henri's future. Agent Kent, Renee with Henri in her lap and two of Renee's assistants, later identified as Karen and Shevfa all sat at picnic table.

"Madame LaDoux, the government wishes to give Henri this medical card and with its use, pay for all of his medical expenses now and far into the future." Agent Kent said as he handed her a green medical card.

"Do you think that I do not have the money to take care of little Henri's needs?" Renee gruffly responded. "I have no need of charity, food or financial aid."

"Far from it, Madame LaDoux, the government knows that you are well off and easily able to deal with his financial needs without a handout." The agent said as he tried to calm the older lady. "It is just that Henri Samedi, the child formally known as Harry Potter is a person of international interest, especially in the United Kingdom."

Renee stared at the man intently for a brief moment. She then reached into a pocket and withdrew a cigarillo, lit it, hugged Henri to her and only then began to laugh. "So this is at least for the government, is a way from them to prove they can take care of little Henri, like the Brits could not for little Harry?" The agent simply nodded, which caused Renee and the others to laugh even more. They realized that Henri was the recipient of the benefit of the USA giving the UK a political black eye.

Over the next twenty minutes Agent Kent explained about Henri's magic. The secret was maintained by the use of a magically enforced binding and a silence ward around those in the discussion. Kent explained the difference between "Wandie magic" and the "devotional magic" that was done in Voodoo. Wandie magic was even displayed, he took a leaf and transfigured it into a robin and back again.

The only individual that took notice of anything they were doing was "Fourbi", who for the briefest of moments considered making the robin into a meal. The moment the bird returned to a leaf, Fourbi slinked into a nearby shadow and disappeared. She knew her new master was very well protected.

Henri received several gifts from the people who would become his extended family. He received the expected clothing, several books, both school based and fiction, a laptop computer loaded with Edu-tainment and strictly educational software intended to advance as he did. From Agent Kent he received a remote controlled car, a small sampler of magical candies and Renee received a list of New Orleans and surrounding area, hospitals, nursery schools, daycare and private baby sitters who knew and specialize in magical children.

~~o0o~~

Henri would remember the date of August 26th, 1992 as both a terrifying and infuriating day for the rest of his life and beyond. It was the date he was forcefully introduced to the uniqueness of the weather for those living in the Gulf Coast Region of the United States. It would not be for several days that he would learn that the massive amounts of wind and rain was named a hurricane and the people that watched the weather had a really bad habit of naming the things. The one that created his hatred of hurricanes was named Andrew.

He had been unexpectedly and rather roughly roused from his sleep. He and Mama Renee were taken away from the house and crammed into a small shelter with what felt like dozens of other people. Henri's heart was racing and an unknown energy was thrumming underneath his skin.

The duality of the boy's mind were both terrified by the glimpse of the storms magnitude he had, even though his head was covered most of the time. His eleven year old mind was only slightly better off than his two year old mind, but both sides ended up being inconsolable during the storm.

That night Henri claimed Hurricanes, with a CAPITAL 'H' as his enemy. This declaration was after news had reached the shelter that people had died. The declaration was met with Henri's eyes glowing with power and signified what would become his first magical oath.

~~o0o~~

The first Halloween Henri spent in Louisiana was a sad time for Henri. It was the first time that he was aware that it was the anniversary of his parents death. He morosely walked from his room to the living room that morning to see the smiling face of Mama Renee.

"Good Morning Henri" she said with a smile, as she set a bowl of grits on the table. Her smile faded as she noticed the small boys face. "What is wrong, mon petit?"

"l' aniversaire de la mort de ma mère (the anniversary of my parent's death)." He responded, not realizing he had slipped into French.

"Je suis désolé ma douce, voulez-vous me dire à ce sujet? (I am sorry my sweet, do you want to tell me about it?)" She asked as she pulled out the chair that had his booster seat in it and helped him into it.

Henri nodded and began to tell her what he knew about Voldemort, his followers and his parent's death.

Renee took the opportunity to lift his spirits by cutting the evil wizards name into pieces and revealing, '_**Vol**_' could represent either flight or theft depending on how it was used, '_**de**_' was of, from, to, by or with. '_**Mort**_' of course was death, dying, dead but also meant dummy. The explanation caused both of them to start laughing. It was not till much later that she explained that, the version of dummy that was meant was that of a mannequin, which caused Henri to laugh again. Years later he would laugh again remembering this conversation.

They spent the next hour taking the various possible meanings and making up variations while they ate. Henri's melancholy forgotten for a short time. It would be years later that Henri would realize how true many of those names actually were for the man, 'flight from death' (run from death), 'theft from death' (stealing from death) and the most ironic 'flying dummy'.

That evening was the first time Renee heard music coming from Henri. At first it was him simply humming bouncing and rocking as he studied. Then as time went by the humming took on an unworldly, out of tuned radio musical quality. She grew concerned as the music continued even after the boy was asleep for the night. Her fear ended at midnight, which was the moment the music also ended, at least for a year.

~~o0o~~

The first time Henri danced in the yard, it was the saddest, most terrifying, most uplifting, most fearful and surprising thing Mama Renee had ever seen. It was October 31st, the afternoon before the Voodoo Rite for All Hallows Eve. It was the 3rd anniversary of his birth parents death and like the year before, Henri started the day rocking, bouncing and humming to his self.

The morning lessons had just finished and she had released Henri to the backyard to do whatever a three year old would typically do, well whatever Henri would do. He went outside humming and rocking as he walked. Mama Renee grew slightly concerned when she did not hear him after a short while. Henri was the most mature child she had ever seen, even among teenagers. Her concern grew to worry for some reason when she began to hear the haunting sounds of a violin, in her mind a fiddle. The music spoke of a deep, heart grabbing sadness.

Mama Renee stepped onto the back porch to call Henri inside when she first saw it. Henri's little body was dancing in the center of the yard. She became terrified as she watched with both of her eyes the scene that was unfolding before her. In the yard was little Henri dancing with a precision that was years beyond his body's ability, what terrified and surprised her in the same moment was that the music was not coming from a radio, instrument or other natural means, it was coming from Henri himself. What increased her terror and fear was that the back yard was filled with the whole _**Ghede, The Clan of Death**_, and they were watching Henri dance.

Her voice was silenced from calling Henri, by the very actions of Henri and the various members of the Ghede. The dance was not a _**banda**_, but a dance from Henri's heart and spoke of his pain and loss. He would sway and stomp, then kick his leg above his head, then drop to the ground, roll a quarter turn and then hop back up facing a different direction. Henri's eyes were wide open, glazed but yet did not hold the look of being taken over by a Loa. He would move toward each of the members of the Ghede all the while dancing stop for the briefest moment and bow, it was almost as if he never stopping dancing. His movements would slow and the dance would change to swaying and circling, for a short time and then he would begin the movements again, the Ghede across from the last would be the next greeted, moving to the right and repeating, until all the Ghede had been likewise greeted. The haunting violin following his progression.

Henri's dance then changed again. His movements became jerky and stiff. At first Mama Renee was concerned he had tired himself out, until she realized he was imitating a cartoon of dancing skeletons he had seen the day before. She was momentarily afraid that the boy would offend the Loa, which was quickly erased when she heard them as one began to laugh and imitate the boy's dance themselves.

What no one realized was that the music had increase in volume to the point it could be heard at a great distance and took on the quality of n disembodied choral. Like the pied piper the music drew the nearby faithful to the dance, each coming with a small smile on their face and without a concern for what they had previously been doing. The back yard became filled with over a dozen people as well as the differing Loa. The other Loa also soon joined the Ghede in watching the boy dance. Some even joining the dance itself.

The people watched little Henri dance and one by one as the Ghede touched them, began to dance themselves. Henri's eyes closed by themselves as a new dance took over the old. The dance would become known as "Henri's banda" to everyone but Henri. To him it was the "Danse de la mort" or dance of the dead. It was that dance that prompted the Ghede to start giving Henri gifts, one a year for several years.

As the dance slowed and began to end the people slowly returned to their regular lives, comforted, happier and each humming a different portion of the 'Danse de la mort'.

The Ghede each touched the now panting boy as they too began leaving. Unlike with the other people that they touched. Each member of the Ghede left Henri a tiny bit of their own power, which would combine and manifest as he grew older. Finally the only ones remaining were Maman Brigitte and Baron Samedi himself.

The couple walked up to Henri and each gave him the traditional French kiss on each of his cheeks. Maman Brigitte then kissed his right check and forehead, right where his scar had been the year before. "You shall learn many things in the next year; just remember to take time to enjoy life."

The Baron smiled mischievously at the boy he had come to care about so much. He grasped him by the shoulders and looked directly into Henri's eyes. "You have please the whole Ghede this day Henri and for that I am very happy with you. If you were a bit older, I would give you your first cigar to celebrate, but we both know all three of your mama's would not be happy with me." He laughed and looked at Brigitte and Rose.

Henri did not need to look at either of them, nor was he confused who the third mama was. He knew it was his birth mother, Lily Potter nee Evans. He had been promised that when he was older, the Baron would show him how to call spirits back for a short time.

The Baron thumped Henri lightly on the forehead. The tap normally would have just been enough to startle the boy but there were other reasons for the thump.

Henri blinked repeatedly and it was only when he heard Mama Renee gasp that he realized something had happened. Maman Brigitte pulled a small mirror from somewhere and handed it to the boy with a smile. He looked in the mirror and was immediately shocked, to the point he could not speak.

The right side of Henri's face had been changed. He now had half a skull showing on that side while the rest of his face looked normal and unharmed. His right eye was gone and replaced with the blackness, like he remembered seeing in the Baron's eyes once before. His left eye was mostly the same, but small amounts of black flecks swirled in the eye, hinting at things to come.

Finally he said a soft, "Wow"

It would not be till the next day that he figured out how to return his face to normal. That night at the rite, the fact that Henri was truly blessed and claimed by the Baron was firmly in the minds and hearts of the others. He gained the name Bébé (baby) Baron Samedi or just Bébé Baron. Harry would not live down being called a baby for another three years.

From that time on each year would see Henri dancing that day, rain, shine and even once in a light snow. Each year, the whole of the Ghede visited to watch his dance and bless him with small amounts of their power.

Henri spent the next year, reviewing school books and other books appropriate for someone his true age of twelve or thirteen. He may not have had the physical body, motor control or dexterity of a thirteen year old, but he had the non-hormonally fettered mind of one.

Just before his fourth birthday, Henri began classes away from the Hounfour and Renee. He began a toddler's version of dance lessons, gymnastics and a Tai Chi class. The adult version of the Tai Chi class gained several new adult students including Mama Renee as well, just so they could physically keep up with the boy.

~~o0o~~

A/N: The dance scene was inspired by an old black and white cartoon of a dancing skeleton and a music video by Lindsey Stirling "Moon Trance" on Youtube, check it out.


End file.
